Naruto: 深い思考 Hinata's Feelings 2: My Love & Excess
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Story Complete! This is a new collection of poems relating to Hinata and Naruto. Hope you enjoy! これは、日向とナルトに関連する新しい詩集です. お楽しみください!
1. One More Time & The First Time

**Story: **Naruto: 深い思考 Hinata's Feelings 2: My Love & Excess**  
Author: **Aoi **  
Written: **August 19, 2019**  
Genre: **Poetry & Romance **  
Rating: **K**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but the ideas I do.**  
Author's Note: **Aoi here, please pardon my grammar, as English is my second language as I am Japanese. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**One More Time – Naruto to Hinata  
**

Turn your sadness into kindness

And your uniqueness into strength

It's okay to get lost in process, begin to walk

One more time

Do you like to answer to someone's expectation?

And be praised for it.

Even if you must sacrifice what really

Want to do will your smile be true

I wake up after seeing only the beginning of my dream

But I will grasp what happens after that with my arms

Yes, the important things are always the ones with no form

Even if you obtain it or lose it, you don't notice.

So, turn your sadness into kindness

And your uniqueness into strength

It's okay to get lost in process, begin to walk

One more time!

**もう一度****-****ナルトと日向**

悲しみを優しさに変える

そして強さへのあなたの独自性

道に迷って大丈夫、歩き始めて

もう壱回

誰かの期待に答えたいですか？

そして、それを称賛されます.

本当に犠牲にならなくても

あなたの笑顔が本当ですか

夢の始まりだけを見て目が覚めた

でもその後はどうなるかを腕で把握します

はい、重要なものは常にフォームのないものです

たとえそれを手に入れても、なくしても、気付かない.

だから、あなたの悲しみを優しさに変える

そして強さへのあなたの独自性

道に迷って大丈夫、歩き始めて

もう壱回！

* * *

**The First Time – Hinata To Naruto  
**

The first time I spoke to you

You smiled

The first time I spoke to you

With my words

If people like me just spoke to you, you would think we're annoying

I have such anxiety, but I have courage to speak out

I'm not able to speak too well, so I tell you something awkward

You listened to me without ignoring me

That made me happy

But you don't think anything of me

That's sad

But

The first time I spoke to you

You smiled.

The first time I spoke to you

With my words.

**初めて****–****日向と鳴門**

初めてあなたに話しました

あなたは笑った

初めてあなたに話しました

私の言葉で

私のような人があなたに話しかけただけなら、あなたは私たちが迷惑だと思うでしょう

私はそのような不安を持っていますが、話す勇気があります

あまり上手に話せないので、気まずいことを話します

あなたは私を無視せずに私に耳を傾けた

それは私を幸せにしました

しかし、あなたは私のことを何も考えていない

それは悲しいです

しかし

初めてあなたに話しました

あなたは笑った.

初めてあなたに話しました

私の言葉で.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative! More chapters on its way.**


	2. Just Look

**Just Look**

Just Look

Look into my eyes

Tell me what you see

It won't be happy

It won't be pretty

The way I act

Makes me seem happy

It makes me seem fine

But look into my eyes

There you will see

See the hurt

See the hate

In my eyes

I will seem distant

Look into my eyes

There you will see everything

Everything I hold inside

Everything I am holding back

There you will see me

**ただ見て**

ただ見て

私の目を見て

あなたが見るものを教えてください

幸せじゃない

きれいじゃない

私の行動

幸せに見える

それは私を元気にさせます

しかし、私の目を見て

そこに表示されます

傷を見る

憎しみを見る

私の目に

遠くに見える

私の目を見て

そこにすべてが表示されます

私が中に持っているものすべて

私が差し控えているすべて

そこにあなたは私を見ます

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative! More chapters on its way.**


	3. Morning Encounter

**Morning Encounter  
**

The boy in the orange jumpsuit

Did not expect much of today.

He had fallen out of his bed,

Starting things off rather poorly.

His night was filled with vexing dreams,

Abounding with vile ridicule.

The kitchen pantry almost bare,

A day of more training ahead…

Out the door and into the street,

Where to his surprise, one waited.

She was once one of his classmates;

A shy, tiny girl with dark hair.

After they both went through exams,

The two became more acquainted.

The boy's view of her had transformed

From odd to quite relatable.

Her own admiration of him

The girl had conceded, and yet…

The boy greeted her, though unsure

Why she should be out this morning.

Wouldn't she be training herself?

The girl approached him timidly.

"I heard you saying yesterday…

that you wanted something like this.

So, um, er…here." In her hands was

A carefully woven brown pouch,

Made of leather and carrying

Inside…? The boy reached for the pouch.

He opened it up, and then found…

Yes, exactly what he wanted!

"Heh," he smirked, "So then, you heard me

complaining about what I eat?

Next time I eat ramen at home

I'll be sure to use these spices."

At this, the girl spoke up to add

"The spices rejuvenate, too…

Make you more agile and aware.

I hope they're tasty and help you."

The boy was still surprised at her,

Her admiration's seeming depth…

He had told her last time they talked

People like her he really liked…

Such circumstances as this one

Were vindication of his stance.

The boy in the orange jumpsuit

Grinned, thanked her and ran to training.

The girl watched him run down the road,

Her dark hair embracing her smile.

That her small gift brightened his day,

Even a little…brightened hers.

**朝の出会い**

オレンジ色のジャンプスーツの少年

今日の多くを期待していませんでした。

彼はベッドから落ちていた、

物事をかなり不十分に開始します。

彼の夜は厄介な夢でいっぱいでした、

下劣なrid笑に満ちています。

キッチンパントリーはほとんど裸で、

今後のトレーニングの日…

ドアから通りに出て、

驚いたことに、人は待っていました。

彼女はかつて彼のクラスメートの一人でした。

黒髪のシャイで小さな女の子。

二人とも試験を受けた後、

二人はもっと知り合いになりました。

彼女に対する少年の見方は変わっていた

奇妙なものからかなり関連性の高いものまで。

彼自身の彼女の賞賛

少女は譲歩していたが、それでも…

少年は彼女にあいさつをしたが、よく分からなかった

なぜ彼女は今朝出かけるべきか。

彼女は自分で訓練していませんか？

少女はti病に彼に近づいた。

「昨日言っているのを聞いた…

あなたはこのような何かを望んでいたこと。

えーと、えーと…ここに」彼女の手には

丁寧に編まれた茶色のポーチ、

革製で携帯用

内部…？少年はポーチに手を伸ばした。

彼はそれを開いて、それから見つけました…

はい、まさに彼が望んだものです！

「へえ」と彼はにやにや笑いました

私が食べるものについて不平を言う？

次回は家でラーメンを食べる

これらのスパイスを必ず使用します。」

これで、女の子は声をかけて

「スパイスも若返ります…

より機敏で意識的にします。

彼らがおいしくて、あなたを助けることを願っています。」

少年はまだ彼女に驚いていた、

彼女の憧れの深さ…

彼は彼女が最後に話したときに彼女に言った

彼が本当に好きだった彼女のような人々…

このような状況

彼のスタンスを立証した。

オレンジ色のジャンプスーツの少年

にやにや、彼女に感謝し、トレーニングに走った。

女の子は彼が道を走るのを見て、

彼女の笑顔を抱きしめる彼女の黒い髪。

彼女のささやかな贈り物が彼の日を輝かせたこと、

少しでも…彼女を明るくしました。

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative! More chapters on its way.**


	4. Your Words

**Your Words  
**

You said my smile saved you

You know? Your words saved me

My eyes did not see through

Was I such a fool?

Not to realize

Until you said

Forced by me...

These words which will never die

They are written in my heart

Like a tattoo which will never fade

Your words believe me

Are more powerful than any Jutsus

Like I told you

You are strong

And that's what matters

To me...

**あなたの言葉**

あなたは私の笑顔があなたを救ったと言った

ええと？あなたの言葉は私を救った

私の目が透けて見えなかった

私はそんなに馬鹿だった？

気付かない

あなたが言うまで

私に強制された...

決して死なないこれらの言葉

彼らは私の心に書かれています

色あせないタトゥーのように

あなたの言葉は私を信じる

どの柔術よりも強力です

言ったように

あなたは強いです

そして、それは重要です

私に...

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the final chapter, as this fic is updated constantly!**


	5. I Wonder How You Are

**I Wonder How You Are**

_Naruto walked through the village, he had no fixed direction because he just wanted to walk, appreciate the tranquility of the night and feel the breeze on his face, he deserved it after the fourth ninja war, he decided to rest on the outskirts of his old academy in that swing that so pleased in his early years, when that old game was his only entertainment partner, he felt a pleasant presence behind him, I do not need to turn his position to know who he was, that he was clear about._

_As a slight whisper of an angelic voice asked him a question he did not expect:_

Naruto tell me how I am for you, please I would like to hear it from your lips

I take my time, I have never been asked a question like this, I close my eyes and let the words without thinking even leave my heart and start expressing them:

I wonder how it is

He asked me what I think of you

I wonder how it is

You are the perfection for me

I remember how many times I felt alone, and nobody wanted to be nice to me, all but you:

I wonder how it is

You are like the air

Vital element

Although I don't notice

You are always with me

I remember how you have changed to become a beautiful kunoichi, who has overcome her ancient fears that tormented you in the past, a struggle like mine:

You are like water

You are calm, you are storm

Nothing for you is a barrier

I can control you

I let out my feelings, which I didn't know I had, but when I got carried away by them, I discovered something that I didn't know you provoked in me:

You ask me how they are

What a difficult decision

Although I think about it a lot

You're the perfection

When I finish I feel that your arms are intertwined with my neck, I feel your face lean on my neck and I feel that in you I have finally found the person with whom I want to spend the rest of my life,

Thank you for always being by my side Hinata Hyuga.

**お元気ですか**

ナルトは村を歩きましたが、彼はただ歩きたい、夜の静けさに感謝し、彼の顔にそよ風を感じたので、決まった方向はありませんでしたその古いゲームが彼の唯一のエンターテインメントパートナーだった彼の初期の頃にとても喜んだそのスイングの古いアカデミー、彼は彼の後ろに快適な存在を感じました、彼が誰であるかを知るために彼の立場を変える必要はありません.

天使のような声のわずかなささやきで、彼は予期していなかった質問をしました.

ナルトは私があなたのためにどのようにあるか教えてください、私はあなたの唇からそれを聞きたいです

私は時間をかけて、このような質問をされたことは一度もありません.私は目を閉じ、考えずに言葉を聞かせて、心から離れて表現し始めます.

どうだろう

彼は私にあなたをどう思うか尋ねました

どうだろう

あなたは私にとって完璧です

私は一人で感じた回数を覚えています、そしてあなた以外の誰も私に親切になりたくありませんでした：

どうだろう

あなたは空気のようです

重要な要素

気づかないけど

あなたはいつも私と一緒です

私はあなたが美しいクノイチになり、過去にあなたを苦しめた古代の恐怖、私のような闘争を克服したことを覚えています：

あなたは水のようです

あなたは穏やかで、あなたは嵐です

あなたにとって何も障壁ではありません

君をコントロールできる

私は自分の気持ちを解き放ちましたが、自分が持っているとは知りませんでしたが、彼らに夢中になったとき、私があなたに誘発したとは知らなかった何かを発見しました：

あなたは彼らがどのように私に尋ねます

なんて難しい決断

よく考えますが

あなたは完璧です

終わったら、あなたの腕が首に絡み合っているように感じます、あなたの顔が私の首に寄りかかっているのを感じます、そして、あなたの中で私の人生の残りを過ごしたい人をようやく見つけたと感じます、

いつもそばにいる日向ひなたに感謝します.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories here!**


End file.
